


Kenny's Bio

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one of my bio's but unlike the one for Pete's, this one is waaaaaay more detailed. Also, it's not canon Kenny. (You could argue that neither is my Pete-- but whatever.) This version of Kenny is my AU that I use when rping (unless asked not to). I've been using, editing, and bettering this AU for over a year now. It's quite important to me and I love it very much~ Ken is my little baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenny's Bio

Appearance 1  
-Ken’s eyes are usually deep blue that are the exact colour of Sapphire, but his eyes can turn bright gold, when like that, they glow in the dark a bit.  
-Kenny wears the same clothes every day but he never really smells bad so no one ever questions it. No one besides Craig and Chris have seen him outside of his parka but /no one/ has seen him without his gloves on since he’s self conscious about the scars.  
-As mentioned in the background, Ken has a black tongue bar (yeah, he kept that). After a bit of having the tongue piercing, Craig also pierced his lip so he has a lip stud as well, it’s located on the bottom left part of his mouth.  
-He has light blond hair that’s always fluffy and soft to the touch. His skin is pale and, unlike canon Kenny, he had perfectly straight teeth. Also unlike canon Kenny, Ken has light freckles on his smooth skin, in a trail across his nose in the centre of his face.  
-He’s short at 5’2 ½.  
-His palms have scars that look as if he had literally grabbed a metal bar while it was in a fire or something. They’re swelled a bit and smooth but hard to the touch.  
-His body is very warm 24/7, adding to the fact that he’s perfect to cuddle with.  
-Kenny has feathered black wings. He lacks the ability to make them go away completely but he can shrink them. When at full size, the bottom-most feathers drag on the ground but when he has them shrank, they’re only roughly a foot long. This makes them easy to conceal on his back and are unnoticeable when he has his parka on, which is why he never takes it off in public.  
-He has a lean body with little noticeable muscle mass. The majority of his muscles are in his back from flying and in his legs from landing. However, he still is strong enough to beat some sense into most adult men if needed. 

Appearance 2

The first description of his appearance while he looks ‘human’ or ‘normal’. As a grim reaper, his natural state, he does look different. There are still similarities, for instance, his hair is still fluffy and soft. He’s still short with fair skin but loses his freckles. His piercings are still there, obviously. His wings also remain the same.  
-His hair and skin are both completely, purely white. 

-The whites of his eyes become black and his irises and pupils become golden. The gold still glows.  
-He has black horns that closely resemble ram horns and appear to be made of bone.  
-His perfectly straight and gorgeous teeth become spiked and curve into his mouth slightly.

Powers/Abilities

-Kenny is slightly above average strength for an adult male but it’s nothing extraordinary.   
-He can fly very quickly, and for long distances.  
-Kenny’s body heals wounds. If he fell from a hundred feet, he’d be fine within two or three hours (the worse the injury, the longer it takes to heal).  
-He can see in the dark but, since they glow, when his eyes are golden he can see better in the dark than when they’re blue.   
-If Kenny was to physically harm someone that breaks the skin, he can then use a form of telepathy that makes him capable of controlling how much it hurts. It could be the worst feeling imaginable and only be as small as a papercut or it could be a ripped off limb and not hurt whatsoever, it’s up to him.   
-Being a grim reaper means that Kenny can read people’s “information”. Their information consists of name, age, gender, and species to the left of their head. Above their head, it says in large letters where their soul is going to be sent when it’s reaped (heaven, limbo, hell, or purgatory). Directly under their destination, they have a number that appeared near birth at a very specific amount of time exactly when their destination is chosen. The number slowly decreases as time goes. This number is their countdown (Ken calls it a due date) to the hour of death. (Example - 63:11:27:19. With that number, Kenny knows that in 63 years, 11 months, 27 days, and 19 hours, the person is going to be reaped.) To the right of the person’s head, it has “milestones” that the person is going to perform that affects their soul to finalise where it is that they’re going to go.  
-Also, being a grim reapers means that you will have to be able to communicate with the people you’re sent to reap. That means that you’re born with a “mental translator”. No matter where you are, no matter what you’re talking to, it can understand you and you can understand it. Kenny couldn’t read English but could speak it perfectly because his translator only works with spoken words, not printed ones. Ken has honestly never breathed a word of English. When he speaks, he speaks in the native tongue of Hell, but the people around hear it as English because that’s the language of the area. On top of that, though people speak English to him, he hears it as the native language of hell. Kenny can also speak to animals this way, that’s why he gets along with them so well.  
-Kenny has a very keen sense of smell. This makes up for his complete lack of taste.   
-Because of the rarity of Kenny’s species and the fact that almost all of the reapers made in his species are technically male, his species had to advance to grow. This advancement came the ability to swap genders. Kenny has this ability. At any moment he would like, he can change his male genitals into female, the purpose being is so he can become pregnant to allow the species to grow. When he no longer would like to have the female genitals, he switches back to male. 

*Sidenote. While in his reaper form, Kenny’s translator only half works. He can still understand everything but he only speaks his natural tongue.

Extra

-Ken is very good at dancing and started pole dancing at a No Humans Allowed joint outside of town.  
-Jessica and Mole had puppies eventually and allowed Kenny to name them (I have their names, I just don’t feel like including them on here.)  
-Ken is extremely musically gifted. He sings with the voice of an angel (ironic) and can play any string instrument you could give him, and a piano. He’s best of violin and second best at acoustic guitar, they’re also his favourites to play.  
-Because of that fact, he did join both choir and orchestra and is the star pupil in both, constantly getting soloist things during concerts and such.  
-On top of being musically gifted, Kenny is artistically gifted, basically being able to draw photographs instead of drawings.  
-There’s an abandoned music shop on the outskirts of town that Kenny goes to quite a lot, he takes instruments from there and plays them at “home” but always puts them back since they’re safer there than in the cave.  
-(This part is actually very important to his character I just didn’t know where else to put it.) On occasion, Kenny has night terrors. They can be as little as him jumping awake in a cold sweat, to him violently throwing himself around and screaming, to him trying to kill the nearest thing. Also, he has ‘episodes’. These can be as minor as him spacing out really badly or saying something and forgetting it happened right away to as bad as him slamming his face repeatedly into his desk until it breaks.  
-(Also really important but I still didn’t know where else to put it.) Kenny lacks both the need to breath and a heart beat. However, he does have a heart. It just doesn’t move.  
-As previously mentioned, Kenny’s body heals. But, if he was to, say, lose a hand- His healing process would take a shortcut and just heal skin over top of it, leaving him with a stump.  
-Kenny can die. The easiest way to do so is to pierce his heart. Unlike canon Kenny, when Ken dies, he stays dead. 

Background

Ken was made (he wasn’t born, he was created, it has to do with his species, you could ask about it if you want) and raised in hell. He was raised in the palace by Lucifer, alongside Damien as brothers. Though Luci always told Ken and Damien that Ken was just a high powered demon, he was never telling the truth. Kenny’s a Natural Grim Reaper. Which, basically is just a purebred grim reaper. The reason Luci never told them this is because purebreds are extremely rare. That’s because they have a very special type of blood that only they have and people typically kill purebreds and harvest their blood for themselves or to make a quick wad of cash.  
Even without ever telling either boy what Kenny really was, Lucifer still trained and taught Ken how to use his own abilities and when were appropriate times to use them. He even sometimes sent Ken to earth so he could reap a soul but it was rare.  
The last time Ken was sent to reap a soul was his next to last day in hell. He was sent up to reap the soul of a certain French mercenary male with a foul attitude. Being who he is, of course, Christophe refused to leave his body and go to hell with Kenny. Some stuff happened (if you want more details on this, just ask) and Ken ended up pushing Christophe’s soul back into his body, bringing him back to life. When Kenny returned home, Lucifer was furious with him. So much so that he commanded one of his knights to send Kenny to earth while he slept.  
The following morning, when Kenny woke up, he was thrown into a panic and confusion when he found himself in a large open field in a place he didn’t know. Ken went to the first town he could find. It was a quaint little town but people gave him appalled looks for reasons he didn’t know. (Reason being that he kept his parka around his waist so his wings were exposed).  
One day, a girl came up to him and began talking. He was weary and rude toward her at the same time but she was polite and patient with him. After a few months, Kenny decided she was okay and started being easier on her. This turned out to be a mistake when one afternoon she asked him to meet her at the forest that night. He did so.  
When they met up, she led him deep into the forest until they came into a clearing. He was confused but didn’t have time to ask her what they were doing there before several people suddenly jumped him. They tore off his clothing and tied him to something stiff on the ground with his hands raised to his head area and his feet over top of each other. After he was tightly bound on it, they took large nails and drove them into his hands and feet, making him scream and beg for mercy, a shameful thing to do but he was scared and hurt. It wasn’t until he was being set upside down did he realise he was held to an inverted cross. The group of people put wood all around the bottom of the cross and set it aflame. Ignoring his pleas, they chanted and shouted cruel things, throwing trash, rocks, and other things at him.  
Kenny was left on the cross for over a week. When his rope bindings would start breaking, they would just get new ones. Though all of his skin, hair, nails, and even his eyelids were melted away, his special blood kept his body intact and livid. A curse, really. It was endless pain. Finally one night, Kenny’s voice gave, it couldn’t work any longer. He couldn’t beg any longer, he couldn’t even cry any longer. He stayed there silently. The group took this as them finally killing him and got extremely drunk, all passing out by the end of the night. It just so happened that night no one had changed Kenny’s bindings that day.  
Late into the night, Kenny’s ropes were all burned off and he managed to pull his feet and hands out from within the nails. He fell into the bundle of burning sticks below him. He managed to crawl out of the fire before passing out. Luckily, Ken woke back up before any of the people, healed and ready to take action. And by ‘take action’, of course that meant revenge. Kenny was thrown into a mindless state where he felt unconscious and his body did what it would like, moral wasn’t a thing in that state.  
He turned the group of people into a both his first meal and his first bath in what felt like years. The meal was their flesh, their skin, even their bones. Everything. The water to his bath was brilliant red, it was warm, smelled good, tasted great. Out of all of the people, he left no survivors. His clothing had been destroyed besides his parka. Lucky for the corpses, it had been a gift from Damien. When he went back to the town, he found that the group had actually been the townspeople besides the young children. He didn’t care about the kids. He went into the first open house he could find, went to the bathroom, and washed himself clean. He found orange pants that matched his parka and black snow boots that fit him. His hands were a problem (tied up with reaping Christophe and the shit that went down) so he looked for something to help. Brown gloves were the only thing he could find but they covered his hands so they worked.  
Kenny flew far away from the town, he didn’t know it but he actually flew a whole state away before stopping in a forest at a small clearing. It made him queasy to stand in the clearing but he suffered through it and passed out in the snow without puking. He was woken up the next day by a wet, cool thing being pressed to his cheek. He lept up, ready to strike but what he saw was something he had never before. A creature was female with thick grey and white hair covering her body, her innocent eyes wide and her fluffy tail pulling to her hind legs with fright as she backed away from him. What was this thing? It didn’t matter, the creature was polite to him and apologised to scaring him, which he did back.  
After a while, they two became close. She brought him meat of other creatures he didn’t know, he shared half with her every time. The creature asked if Kenny wanted to live with her instead of in the clearing. He was slow to accept but did nonetheless. It turned out that her home was a huge cave. It started as a tunnel but she led him in, it opened into a huge room. It reminded him of an upside down bowl, made him feel trapped. Luckily, his eyes worked in the dark so it didn’t matter much. In the middle of the room, there was a deep pond filled with perfectly clear water. He didn’t understand where the water came from but she told him that it was like that when she found the place.  
The problem with the upside down bowl didn’t last though. When Kenny had his episodes, he typically bash the ceiling of the cave. Within hardly a month and a half, the top was completely broken away and gone, leaving the cave as an upside right bowl. Much better.  
Shortly after “moving in together”, they shared information. Because Kenny was obviously not comfortable doing so, the creature went first. She told him that her name was Jessica and that she was called a “wolf”. She also told him that he didn’t smell much like human, which he very quickly snapped at her, saying he wasn’t a “filthy” human at all. Jess seemed confused when he said that he was a demon, asking why he wasn’t in hell (a very smart earth dweller, Kenny decided), he told her he didn’t know but was going to find out.  
After nearly a year, Jessica convinced Kenny to go to the nearby town. Though, Kenny was smarter this time. He kept his wings shrunk and folded up on his back with his parka on and zipped to his nose, his hood on and strings pulled. It wasn’t comfortable but he found it was worth it. The town had a sign in front of it with odd shapes he didn’t know but he assumed it had the town’s name on it or something. It was another small town but it was a bit brighter and a bit bigger than the first town.  
Kenny didn’t speak to anyone. He never looked at anyone’s faces but their information instead. He read everyone in town’s information, making tabs on everyone. It wasn’t until months and months later that a kids that looked to be about his age walked up to him, making him very on edge. Especially since they were all taller than him.  
They all had stupid hats on..The one with the green hat and earflaps appeared to be the smartest in the group, he was the first Jewish person Kenny had met. The green hat boy asked why they didn’t see him in school. He didn’t reply. He asked if Kenny went to school. He didn’t reply. The boy then asked if he could hear. Kenny looked at the other two then back at the Jewish one then at his own boots and nodded. The boy asked if he could talk. He nodded again. He asked if he would. Kenny shook his head and turned around, leaving quickly. All three of the boys were left to be confused on their own.  
Within the next month, Ken was caught by the boys again while he was trying to figure out why there was a bunch of people trapped in little boxes in a display case at a store. The jewish one asked if he would talk with them yet. Kenny didn’t reply at first but slowly nodded but told them he wasn’t going anywhere with them, which the jewish one agreed too even though it was obvious that the rule confused him. He asked if Kenny lived in town. Kenny wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean so said he did. When asked where he lived, he snapped and said that they couldn’t know, making them all confused again. Slowly, the jewish boy asked if he had a name. Kenny scoffed and told them it’d be stupid not to then told them his name was “Ken”.  
The jewish boy introduced the three of them since the other two had started fighting behind him. The black haired boy in a brown jacket’s name was Stan and- Kenny had cut him off to finish off with, “His name isn’t Stan, it’s Stanley James Marsh, he’s Eric Theodore Cartman, and you’re Kyle Matthew Broflovski, all stupid names just like you all are.” The boys were all silent for a while, which meant Kenny could turn and leave again.  
Entering into his second year on the cursed place, Kenny did decide that maybe he should start going to school since it seemed to be an odd thing not to go. Jessica told him it’s where people go to learn things, students, people that attend school, went for five of the seven days of the week. Kenny didn’t like the idea of going to a human educational place, he was much too smart of that. But, he had told himself that to be safe, he had to do what was normal. Sadly, that meant school.  
Getting into the school was a bit difficult without a ‘parental figure’. He only had Jessica. Though, after a few weeks, he was accepted into the school. The absolute worse thing ever. Hundreds of humans all in one area. It was honestly disgusting. The smell of them all made him want to puke.  
As one would expect, Kenny didn’t speak to anyone. He remained to himself and didn’t participate in class. On top of not trusting humans, he couldn’t read English so that was a major setback. However, when reading wasn’t necessary, he excelled. With any mathematical course, he was perfect (besides open ended things). Teachers quickly caught on that he couldn’t read or spell and put him in tutoring but his tutores never lasted long because he either wouldn’t do anything or he would yell and throw stuff, his episodes freaked them out as well.  
Almost to his third year, Kenny had become slightly more active in classes but still didn’t speak to anyone unless spoken to first and it was usually a short conversation with him giving a rude reply. Also, Kenny had an addition to his ‘family’. While walking around town one day, he had come across a stray male German Shepherd, he was goofy and bright. He made Kenny chuckle a bit so he took him home. The Shepherd said he didn’t have a name and asked if Kenny would name him. He chose ‘Mole’ but didn’t know why, he remembered talking about moles in class on a previous day. The Shepherd seemed to like it and accepted it. It baffled Kenny when the name section of the canine’s information went from blank to ‘Mole’ within a few seconds. It made him happy for an unknown reason. On top of the new family, Kenny had made his first friend. Craig Rosemary Tucker.  
One day while walking through the halls, Kenny had gotten pushed harshly into Craig by some brown haired boy (it was Clyde) that disappeared before Kenny could yell at them. Craig and Kenny had both dropped both of them things, everything going everywhere. Kenny needed to vent from the push so began yelling at Craig for being in his way and dropping all of his things. Craig, being the ass he is, began yelling back at him. It became very heated yelling to the point that they were both sent to the office after collecting their things.  
Both got off with detentions (something they actually both had a lot but never together before) and nothing more since they hadn’t hit each other or anything. On his walk to the forest, Kenny noticed that he had the wrong folder and almost ripped it to shreds. Though, he did get curious as to what class it was for. Sitting down in the snow at the forest edge, he had opened it and found it to be his worst subject. English. It was just a bunch of gibberish to him. Though, he thought that he should return the folder to Craig. Not to be nice but because if he had one of Craig’s folders, Craig probably had one of his.  
Somehow, the two became friends. Extremely close friends at that. They hung out daily, always together in halls, at lunch, Kenny stayed the night at Craig’s house quite often but always took to sleeping on the floor, saying it was more comfortable than his bed. Craig introduced Kenny to beer. They both enjoyed it an unhealthy amount, drinking it almost every night that Kenny slept at his house. They got completely hammered on nights that no one but them were home.  
One night while drunk, Craig and Kenny found a thick needle and tongue bar. Well, what else to do but pierce one of their tongues? And, of course, it had to be Kenny’s. Because they were drunk and totally stupid, one of his lingual veins were not only stabbed through, but when Kenny jerked away his head from the shock of pain, it was severed. This revealed the thick purple blood hidden within. Both of them quickly sobered up really quick after that.  
Though he didn’t want to, Kenny came out and explained basically everything to Craig. Craig accepted and was alright with it to Kenny’s surprise. The event made them even closer, in fact.  
Shortly after all that, while walking through town, Kenny noticed something that made him nearly vomit on the spot. He saw Christophe freaking DeLorne digging away. After collecting himself, he went to the Frenchman and tried to speak with him. It took a very long time but some-fucking-how they became close as well. Craig and Christophe never liked each other and, when around each other, only ever fought.  
Christophe learned about Kenny’s past as much as Craig did, both of them never hearing a word of Kenny’s first few months on earth. They both learned of Kenny’s lack of knowledge in the English language so agreed on one thing. Every day while either one of them were with Kenny, they had a book on hand and read to him. Eventually, they made him start reading to them.  
After that new habit, Kenny began to rocket in school. Not just with grades, but be became more social too. By that point, it was past the midpoint of being trapped on earth for his third year. Ken had gotten use to the swing of things and was easier on his peers but still slow to accept them into his life.


End file.
